Gaming machines have been developed that have various features designed to capture and maintain player interest. Traditionally, gaming machines garner player interest by providing the player with the opportunity to win cash awards based upon the player's wager. Accordingly, various types of games and game features have been developed to provide players with the opportunity to win large sums of money for a small wager. For example, games may include one or more bonus games or the opportunity to win progressive jackpots in order to maintain player interest.
Additionally, over the years, gaming machines have grown in both sophistication and the types of gaming features used to maintain a player's interest. For example, the mechanical reels of traditional gaming machines have been replaced with video depictions of spinning reels. These video gaming machines may provide a richer gaming experience for players by including graphics or animation as part of the game. While current gaming machines are successful, there is a continuing need for slot machine variants that provide a player with enhanced excitement and ease of use.